


I Love You: Monster Prom

by orphan_account



Series: Monstrous Love (Monster Prom x Readers) [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How some of Spooky High's most charismatic classmates told their significant other that they were in love with them. The truth is, there's no one else they're rather be with.-Part of an ever-growing series of small one-shots based off the game I probably will never stop playing and will never shut up about.





	1. Miranda Vanderbilt

  * Miranda was the first to say it, surprisingly. She was so happy; she didn’t think twice about it.
  * You felt the same way, so of course you said it back.
  * Miranda tends to go on mini-rants when she’s passionate about something, and when you said it back, she felt the need to go into more depth.
  * She sees no reason why she should have to hide her feelings. She’s never been one to hold back her opinions.

-

Dates were always extravagant with Miranda. Since money was no object, ______ and Miranda ended up going anywhere they wanted, the only limit being their imaginations. ______ was the one who picked the location tonight, and they decided to go for something simple: the fair. It was going to be Miranda’s first time attending one.

The night was filled with different events. Miranda bought enough tickets to ride every single ride over five times, and ______ knew they were going to end up having spare tickets by the end of the night. Miranda was excited to go on everything, and the daylight soon left, stars filling the sky. Neither of them really cared, no one paying attention to the time.

The last thing ______ wanted to ride was the Ferris Wheel. They had a feeling that it was going to be an even better sight at night, so they had spent some parts of the day steering Miranda away from it by winning her prize after prize and going on Miranda’s favorite ride repeatedly: the spinning teacups. As the night went on the crowds started to disappear, and ______ saw their opportunity to go on the ride.

______ took Miranda by the hand and headed over, Miranda excitedly getting into the seats. “______, is this safe?” she asked, rocking back and forward.

______ shook their head. “Probably not the best idea, Miri,” they told her, a smile on their face. They turned to the ride operator and handed them a twenty-dollar bill. “Would you mind stalling us at the top for a while? I want to look out at the stars and the city lights with my girlfriend. I’d really appreciate it.”

No one was immune to a bribe, and the monster took the bill with glee. “Enjoy your ride!” they called out after ______ got on next to Miranda, putting an arm around her. Soon enough, they started crawling their way up to the top.

Miranda shivered slightly. “I guess I should’ve brought a jacket,” she muttered, looking into the distance. “I had no idea it was going to be this cold tonight.”

“Here,” ______ started to take off their own jacket, putting it around her. “Take mine, I don’t mind being a little cold.”

Miranda smiled and leaned over, kissing them on the cheek. “Thank you, cutie,” she told them, resting her head on their shoulder. Suddenly, they stopped at the top, and the view made the bribe worth it. With the stars and the city lights combined, there was something oddly beautiful about looking down at the busy city. Miranda extended her arm and pointed. “Look, I can see our school from up here!”

______ squinted, seeing the top of Spooky High. “I guess you can,” ______ stated, looking over at Miranda. “I had a great time today, Miri. I hope you did too.”

“I always have a great time when I’m with you,” Miranda told them nonchalantly, looking over and locking eyes. Her big blue eyes were easy to get lost in. “I love you, ______.”

_____’s eyes widened, and even without their jacket, it felt like the temperature had just raised. They smiled back at her, reaching over a hand and placing it on her cheek. “I love you too, Miranda.”

Miranda then realized what she let slip, her expression changing to one of shock before her cheeks started to change color. “I really mean it, ______. I know I’m supposed to be courted by a prince or some other royal deity, but… I don’t want to wait around for a prince. I want to be with you, and I can’t imagine being with anyone else, even if it was just for their status. It’s hard as a royal to get the love life you want, but I want to try with you, no matter what, because I love you.”

______ patted the top of Miranda’s head. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a princess or just a regular high-school girl. I love you, and I’m going to stay by your side. Even if it means having to step aside when you need an official wedding, if that will make you happy.”

“You make me happy,” Miranda stated, leaning over and kissing ______ softly. The night may have been cold, but they were warm in each other’s arms.


	2. Damien LaVey

  * Damien said it first, and he said it passionately.
  * There’s nothing like a fire to bring out some raw emotions from Damien and get him in the mood to have serious conversations.
  * Arson sparks Damien’s adrenaline, which means he gets a lot more excitable and tends to speak faster and more than he usually does.
  * He got so distracted in his confession he forgot the two of you were standing in the middle of a crime scene.

-

Saturday nights fell into a common routine. Gasoline, matches, an abandoned warehouse. “Hey, if people didn’t want their building to get burned down to the ground, they should stop abandoning them!” is what Damien told ______ one time when they asked if he ever was worried about getting caught. Damien figured that it didn’t matter, as long as there were empty buildings, he was in for a great weekend.

______ didn’t mind. They thought it was fun, and besides, lighting a building on fire always got Damien pumped, and they would wind up spending the entire night together running around town and generally doing whatever the hell they wanted. So, when Saturday night came, they met Damien at an abandoned warehouse by the school. They were the lookout while Damien started pouring gasoline all over the place. “How’s it look from up there?” Damien shouted up when he was nearly done.

“All clear,” ______ replied, turning to Damien. He had a smile on his face that ______ knew meant trouble, and he took out his matches. He could light the place up on his own without the matches, but he liked the dramatic effect of dropping one into a fresh puddle of gas. He dropped the fire and jumped up to the old fire escape that _______ was perched on.

The place lit up within seconds. The fire followed the train of gas that Damien left, and he smiled looking down on it. “Hell yeah, that one went up faster than last time!” he shouted, laughing at the humor of it. ______ couldn’t help but watch the expression on his face grow more euphoric, and they could guess that his pulse had raised by then. Damien turned to them and stood up suddenly, pulling them to their feet. “There’s nothing like a fire to get me hyped to spend the night with you.”

______ smiled at him. “The fire gives you great lighting,” they told him. “Something about the embers gives brightens your face and you look great.”

Damien’s face started tinting as he let go of their hands for a moment. “Listen, there’s something I’ve got to tell you ______, and I wanted the fire to get me pumped to tell you. I thought if my adrenaline was already pumping then I wouldn’t back out like a coward,” he smiled and looked back at them.

“What is it?” ______ asked, and suddenly, their heart started beating faster. They were worried right out the gate, thinking that _maybe _Damien was getting bored, that they weren’t exciting enough, that _maybe _he wanted to break-

“I love you!” Damien said, moving over to them and grabbing their hands. ______ looked into his eyes, and there was a passion there that hadn’t been there a few moments again. All of Damien’s teeth were showing with his smile and he continued. “I love you ______, and there’s nothing like the sight of something burning to ignite my feelings for you, and it ignites my desire to be with you. I think you’re so fucking amazing, and the fact that you have it in you to help me with even the weirdest problems only draws me to you more. You helped me punch the fucking sun in the face, you commit arson with me, you help me plan the _best _robberies and tragedies. I love you so much.”

______ was taken aback, his words being the complete opposite of what they thought they were about to hear. They could help but smile and pull Damien into a hug. “I love you too, Damien. There’s never a dull moment with you, and I’m just happy that… that you don’t think I’m boring.”

“Me? Find you boring? Impossible,” Damien leaned over and kissed them passionately, and the crackle of the fire in the background was setting the perfect mood. It was only when they started to hear police sirens that they stopped kissing. Damien looked out, seeing the red and blue lights. “Shit! We better get out of here.”

“Our night is just beginning,” ______ told him, taking his hand and starting to crawl down the fire escape with him. “It’s going to be a great one.”


	3. Scott Howl

  * This one is shorter than most because, well… Scott wasn’t dramatic about it, he was excited about it.
  * Scott said it first, full of energy and happy to tell you.
  * He said it around a group of people, and a few of them (the Wolfpack) thought he was silly for saying it so soon.
  * You decided to ditch them because they actually made Scott feel bad for a moment.
  * In the end, he went on an entire spiel about what love meant to him.

-

Whenever Scott had to go to practice, ______ was happy to join him as his personal cheerleader. They didn’t actually pay attention to the game, but they kept a special eye on Scott, making sure he heard how well he was doing. It was fun to cheer Scott on, he was happy every time he could hear their voice come through, shouting, “Scott is _dynamite_!” It scared him the first time when he took it literally, but he laughed it off once he knew it was a metaphor.

During one of their breaks, Scott came to the sidelines and sat with ______, putting his arms around them. “You came!” he pointed out happily, giving them plenty of kisses on the cheek.

“I’m always here,” ______ pointed of, kissing him back once. “It’s fun, you know. I get to watch you run around, and besides; you look cute in that uniform.”

“Do I?” Scott asked, smiling and squeezing ______ tighter. “I love you, ______. You’re the most supportive partner I could ask for, and you’re the best cheerleader I’ve ever seen! Whenever you cheer for me, I feel like I’m the best player on their field.”

Before _______ had a chance to respond to Scott, the Wolfpack came over, having heard every word that Scott said. They _literally _had the hearing of dogs, so ______ wasn’t too surprised. “Woah there Scott, you did you just say a four-letter word?”

“I didn’t swear!” Scott defended himself.

“We mean _love,_” they continued to tease. “Do you really think you should be using that word so soon, Scott? I don’t think you really know what you’re talking about.”

“I know what love is!” Scott defended himself, letting go of _______ and standing up. They felt awkward watching the situation unfold, especially since they knew that Scott had a tendency to take whatever the Wolfpack said about him more personally than anyone else.

“Scott, you’re using a very strong word there, you need to know-” they kept talking, but _______ stepped in to distract Scott by pulling him away.

“Scott, hurry, I think I just saw a rare Pokemans around the corner!” they exclaimed, and Scott’s attention was immediately diverted, following ______ around the corner and pulling out his phone. As soon as the Wolfpack was out of their sight, _______ let go of the lie and turned to Scott. “Full disclosure Scott, I didn’t see anything. I just wanted to get out of their before they started to make you feel bad about what you said.”

“Oh,” Scott put his phone away, pausing for a moment. “I don’t see what they mean. I _love _you, and I know what that means. I love to spend time around you, and you make me happy. You always know what to do to cheer me up, I have fun around you, and being around you always makes my day better. Isn’t love wanting to spend your time with someone who you care about more than anything else?”

______ nodded, leaning over and kissing him. “It is. I love you too, Scott. They were wrong, you didn’t say it too soon, and I feel the same way about you.”

Scott smiled widely, pulling _______ into a tight bear-hug. “I love you a lot, ______. You’re the best.”


	4. Liam de Lioncourt

  * Liam thought a standard confession of love was too cliché, so he tried executing his love confession in the most hipster way possible.
  * He made you a mixtape, but he didn’t realize he was one of the _last _monsters alive to own a tape player, so you had to listen to it with him.
  * Liam didn’t expect to be in the same room when you were listening to it, so he got flustered.
  * He was pretty adorable about it; love is the one cliché he can’t escape.

-

“I made you something,” Liam started, handing _______ a tape. He looked proud of himself, smirking as they took it from him. “It contains the greatest songs from my favorite indie bands, but the titles were too long to fit on a track list, so you’ll just have to live with the mystery of not knowing who’s singing.”

_Liam does know I can just Google the song lyrics, right? ­_­­­______ thought but decided against pointing it out to him. Instead they gave him a gentle smile. “Do you think I can listen to it at your place today?”

Liam’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks tinted color. “I, uh, don’t see why. Can’t you listen to it at home?”

“I don’t have a tape player, Liam. I don’t even know where I would get one. Plus, if these really are your favorite songs, wouldn’t you want to listen to them with me?” ______ asked, shocked by Liam’s rejection. He was usually ecstatic to listen to music with them, whenever they hung out, there was usually a jam session involved to one of Liam’s home-made CDs. _I don’t know why he’d use a tape now of all times._

Liam seemed to struggle with a response. “Alright, we can listen to it tonight when you come over. You still wanted to come over and study, right?”

Liam and ______’s ‘study’ sessions didn’t usually go too well. That was partly ______’s fault, after inventing a game to study with, ______ and Liam were _always _distracted. The game was simple: for every answer either _______ or Liam got right, they got a kiss. The more current answers in a row, the more they would add. It didn’t take much for a few kisses to turn into a full, passionate make-out session. ______ didn’t complain. “If that’s okay with you.”

Liam pushed up his glasses and smiled smugly. “Of course it is. I’ll see you tonight.”

______ suspected that they weren’t going to get much studying done on a Friday night, and they were right to assume so. ______ played the tape while they did homework, and it didn’t take long before Liam got pulled into the music, gave out a few too many kisses, and ended up making out with ______. The music was providing a perfect background, and Liam almost forgot the surprise he added to the end of the tape.

_Almost._

After the last song on Side B started to fade out, a home-made recording started, and Liam’s voice filled the room. Liam stopped kissing ______ at the sudden realization that they reached the end of the tape, and ______ looked confused at first. “This is you?” she whispered to Liam while listening to the tape talk. Liam was completely flustered, too red to respond, just nodding.

_“______, there’s something I want to tell you, but I didn’t want to give into a cliché of telling you with flowers, over dinner, or over some casual date. I needed to tell you in a way that stuck out, in a way that you’d remember, in my own way. So, I decided to make you a tape. This is the first time I’ve recorded myself, so I hope you can hear the sincerity in my voice when I tell you… I love you. Love is the ultimate cliché that I had been avoiding, but when I’m around you, I don’t even care about being cool. I just want to be myself, and you’ve allowed me to do that. Thank you, ______, for being the most amazing monster I’ve ever met. I love you, more than anything.”_

The tape ended, and ______ just looked over at Liam. “Is that why you wanted me to listen to it on my own?” they asked.

“Surprise?” Liam asked, a hopeful smile on his face. ______ had never seen him look so vulnerable, he was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he took a chance. He took a chance just to tell them that he loved them.

______ leaned over, kissing him again. “I love you too, Liam de Lioncourt. So damn much, and you better believe I’m going to keep this tape for the rest of my life.”

Liam would’ve said something back, but their kiss intoxicated him, and he was too busy wanting more to say anything witty back. “I love you,” he muttered, pulling them close to him and kissing them over and over again.


	5. Calculester Hewlett-Packard

  * Calculester is trying to figure out emotions, and whenever he finds them, he gets excited about it.
  * You’re a huge source of new emotions for him, since when you’re around, he’s hyper-aware of how he’s acting.
  * When you helped him find ‘love’ he got so excited, he overheated.
  * He’s ridiculously excitable when he’s emotional.

-

Nurseries brought a lot of joy to Calculester. Sometimes, _______ would take Calculester on dates there, and they’d spend hours looking for a new plant. Calculester was indecisive, part of the problem being that he was struggling to identify what makes one plant ‘better’ than another. ______ ended up picking one for him, and they’d always pick one he liked anyways since there weren’t any he didn’t like.

However, this time, ______ was determined to help Calculester make his own decision on plants.

They thought that maybe one of the bigger problems with the entire situation was that they needed to explain more clearly to Calculester _how _making a decision usually works. However, every time they had tried before, Calculester had gone into the semantics of a plant instead of what he liked about it.

They were an hour into looking around, consistently circling the store and ending up at the same place again and again. All they had been able to decide was that Calculester liked succulents better than other kinds of plants because they were easy to take care of and put less stress on him when trying to take care of an organic life. “Okay, Cal, which of the plants we’ve seen so far draw your attention in the most?”

“I’m not sure,” Calculester responded, a puzzled image on his monitor. “Maybe we should circle around again?”

_______ sighed, shaking their head. “I don’t know if that’s going to help. Unless you know which qualities you like more, we’re not going to be able to find anything. Think about this: what kind of plants spark joy for you?”

“Spark joy?” Calculester asked. “I’m not sure I understands how to spark joy, but I understand the concept. Can you give an example?”

“Well, when I’m around you, you spark joy,” ______ smiled at Calculester. “It’s a sensation that makes you elated, and something you can look forward to. When something sparks joy, you usually want to be around it more, or you might love it and want it around you, so it keeps sparking joy.”

Calculester was familiar with joy, he felt it around _______ all the time. Whenever he was around them, he felt like he was getting a better grasp of what it meant to be alive. What it meant to have emotions just like everyone else. He wanted to spend as much time around them as possible, because they kept sparking joy for him. _Is that what love is? _he asked himself, and he went back into his memories, noticing a pattern to every joy spike.

The pattern was that _______ was there almost every time. They undeniably and infallibly sparked joy.

“EMOTION FOUND: Love.” Calculester announced with a smile on his monitor, turning to ______. “You helped me find it, _______. I love you, and I want to stay around you so I can keep sparking joy and be happy.”

_______ was taken aback at the sudden confession. They hinted at it, but Calculester was declaring it without fear. “I love you too,” ______ responded. “Do you think you can use that new emotion to find a plant?”

Calculester looked around. “Let’s circle around again.”

_Should’ve guessed that._


	6. Vera Oberlin

  * You said it first, just because Vera was struggling with it.
  * Believe it or not, Vera can be quite the romantic she wants to be. She planned a romantic dinner for the two of you just to set it up but choked.
  * Luckily, you’re good at reading moods, especially when it comes to Vera.

-

Vera had expensive tastes, and thanks to her growing enterprise, she had the money to fuel it. She bought only the _finest _jewelry, clothes and shoes. When it came to getting dinner, she didn’t want to settle for anything less than the best, most expensive restaurant in town. When she suggested this for a date, ______ was surprised when Vera proclaimed that she was going to pay for _every penny._

When the night came, Vera got in her best dress, and ______ dressed to match her. The two of them walked in, arm in arm, and took a seat at a table next to the window. There were hanging candles to keep it warm, a live band playing, and everything looked _perfect. _“I can’t imagine how much this is costing you,” ______ said, eyes still wandering around.

“Don’t worry about it. One of the other crime bosses own the place, so I’m getting a good deal in exchange for _not _taking control of his assets. It’s working out perfectly for the both of us,” Vera smiled, a devilish look in her eye. ______ _adored _that expression on her face.

“That sounds just like you,” ______ commented, and the waiter crossed the room to take their order.

For nearly an hour while they waited for their food, Vera drank different types of wine that they offered, loosening up as ______ drank along with her. By the time their food got there, Vera was slightly tipsy. She ate faster than she usually would, sitting there silently and keeping her eyes on ______ while she searched for what she wanted to say. “_______, I trust you had a good time tonight?” she finally asked while they were near the end of their meal.

“Of course,” ______ smiled, making eye contact with her. “I always have a great time with you Vera, with or without a nice dinner. Though, it certainly didn’t hurt.”

Vera smiled, looking away for a moment. “______, I…” she started, but trailed off. She wanted to say the words, she was ready to say them, but a part of her was afraid. Afraid, for a brief moment, of being vulnerable.

Luckily, ______ knew Vera well enough to know what she was about to say. Vera wouldn’t go out of her way to make a night this special for _nothing. _“I love you, Vera,” they proclaimed, reaching a hand out and taking Vera’s from across the table. “Thank you for planning tonight. This was perfect.”

Vera’s eyes widened before a smile went across her face. “I love you too, ______. Now, what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere a little more… personal?”

______ smiled and pushed their utensils to the edge after piling them up. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	7. Polly Geist

  * I’d imagine Polly as a slight cynic when it comes to love. She’s probably gotten heartbroken _lots _of times after one-night stands.
  * On the other hand, she’s also probably been the heartbreaker. She’s come to believe that people hand out the word ‘love’ too lightly.
  * However, when it comes to you, that’s all she feels, so it’s hard for her to be cynical.
  * However, just because she feels it, she doesn’t say it right away. She’s worried about getting her poor ghost heart broken, which is like, totally how she died.

-

Lazy nights spent inside with Polly were some of the best ones, and they didn’t happen often. Most of the time when Polly had a free night, she’d want to spend it out at one of the biggest parties. She would get bored staying in one place for too long, but that wasn’t the case with ______. Polly found that, no matter what, she just couldn’t get bored when _______ was around. Their presence alone comforted and calmed her, but also kept her entertained.

Tonight, ______ had brought over a horror movie and popcorn, saying they were going to have a movie night. Polly didn’t complain, she loved horror movies, and ______ had picked a _classic: _Paranormal Activity. Polly thought it was funny to see humans interpretation of ghosts, especially when they were far off. She sat on the couch, laying across ______ and throwing bits of popcorn around while ______ caught and ate most of them.

Polly realized while watching the movie that this is what she loved to do. She didn’t feel bored at all, she didn’t feel like chasing some higher thrill, she just wanted to stay right there with ______. She looked over at ______, who had their eyes on the screen, and thought about it. _I love them. I’m an idiot in love, _Polly thought to herself, mentally kicking herself. _Fools fall in love far too soon, and I don’t want to be an idiot with them. I mean, come on! We haven’t been dating that long, I shouldn’t already be-_

“Polly?” ______’s voice rang out, snapping her out of her thoughts. They had started to notice that she wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, she was focusing on ______. “Is something on your mind?”

“I love you,” Polly blurted out, then covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to say that yet. I know it’s soon with us, but I… I love you.”

______ was taken aback, but smiled, pulling her closer. “Don’t apologize, Polly. You don’t have to be worried about sharing your feelings with me.”

_I didn’t hear it back. Of course I didn’t, _she thought. “Listen, I know it’s foolish, and I shouldn’t have said it so soon. I don’t know what came over me. I used to laugh at the one-night stands I had that would tell me they were in love with me when they barely knew me, but now I understand, because that’s how I feel about you. I love you, _____. I won’t make you say it back.”

“No, Polly, I love you too!” ______ said, grabbing her hand. “I was scared to hear it at first, because I wasn’t sure what to think. You’re not usually overtly emotional unless you’re drunk, and I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I don’t know why I would doubt you, you’re amazing, and I love you.”

Polly smiled, her fears beginning to wash away. “Really?”

“Really,” ______ leaned over and kissed her. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told that to, and I’m just glad I didn’t get my heartbroken.”

“I am too,” Polly leaned back, turning to the movie again, euphoria giving her a better high than any drug she had ever been on.


	8. Zoe | Z'gord

  * Zoe is filled with love (I’m so soft for Zoe, she has my entire heart).
  * She’s not scared to tell you that she loves you, much like Scott, she had no issue with it at all.
  * However, Zoe’s made her fair share of enemies who don’t think she deserves to love or be loved.
  * You two tell each other you love each other all the time, but when Leonard overhears it, he freaks out like it’s foreign.

-

Zoe couldn’t remember the first time she told ______ that she loved them. It was probably through a fic that they found out, or in a comic. Either way, it became something they told each other every day, each time meaning it completely. Every morning started with a message that said, ‘good morning, I love you,’ and every night ended in a similar way. Zoe thought it was amazing to love and be loved.

However, not everyone felt that way.

When lunchtime rolled around, Zoe and ______ usually had a table to themselves, sometimes taking a break to sit down with whoever was the newest character in one of Zoe’s Spooky High AUs. Today, they took a seat at an empty table that just _happened _to be next to the table that Leonard was sitting at. Leonard always ate alone, no one wanted to go near the creep. _______ sat first, and Zoe plopped next to them, saying, “Hey love of my life, what’s shakin’?”

Before _______ even had the chance to reply, Leonard turned around with a look of pure disgust on his face. “Gross, the two of you are dating? Why the hell would anyone date a trap?”

Zoe’s glare could (and has, in the past) kill someone, and it was pointed right at Leonard. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Leonard ignored her and looked right at _______. “You realize that Z’gord isn’t _actually _a girl, right? Just because it changed it’s name and stopped using it/its pronouns and started using she/her or _whatever, _that doesn’t make it a girl. You’re dating a trap.”

______ knew that Zoe could more than hold her own and fight her own battles, especially against Leonard. However, Zoe’s rage was something for another day. It would take _weeks _to rebuild the school if she attacked Leonard now. _______ reached out for her hand and squeezed it, maintaining eye contact with Zoe. “Her name is Zoe, not Z’gord. You’re just a transphobe. Yes, we are dating, and you know what? I love her, so _fuck off Leonard. _No one here asked for your opinion, and frankly, no one wants it.”

Leonard just scoffed. “This is just so fucking tumblr. You can’t just go around and declare yourself a girl when you’ve been a soul-eating genderless deity for thousands of years.”

“She can do whatever the fuck she wants, she’s my amazing girlfriend, and I think you should shut up before you become a soulless shell,” _______ reached out and shoved Leonard, causing him to turn around and face his own table again. They turned to Zoe. “Sorry, I know you can defend yourself, but-”

Zoe stopped them mid-sentence, leaning over and kissing them passionately. “Don’t apologize, cutie. You’re perfect and I love you. Thank you for saying all of that.”

“I wouldn’t do anything less for someone I love,” ______ told her, leaning over and kissing her again. It was even better with the thought of pissing off Leonard, and _______ was never happier to have Zoe as a girlfriend.


End file.
